


Bowling and Winning.

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Name Calling, Nicknames, Sam and Dean share the reader, Winchesters and the Reader begin to date, bowling, cute nicknames, having a fun time together, starts out as fluff becomes smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: another old story that I wrote in like 2017/2018





	Bowling and Winning.

"You wanna go bowling?" You asked running your hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. "We haven't just had a day to ourselves in a while." 

"(Y/n) has got a point." Dean said with a nod as he went through "his" credit cards. "And Mr.Alistar Lane is willing to pay for it too." 

"Well it looks like we have a date. Shall we?" Sam asked as he picked you up Bridal style and carried you to the car. He sat you in and scooted you over so he could sit along side you. 

"Fine I'll drive." Dean whined, half way to the nearest bowling ally Gabe and Balthazar appeared in the car causing Dean to swear and swerve.

"Were are you going today?" Gabe asked handing you a watermelon flavored lollipop. You happily took it and sucked on it, Sam shifted softly hiding himself from you. You grinned softly having won the game. 

You knew that the Winchesters, the god-squad, and Crowley all had feelings for you in their own way. Michel and Lucifer did as well, they claimed it was because of the fact the Winchester brothers were their vessels. But that was a full on lie. 

"Bowling," you stated simply. "We are going bowling. Would you like to join us?" 

"Course love." Balthazar said. He smirked back at you, then looked to Sam. "Girl got you in a predicament?" 

"N..no." Sam responded with a sheepish grin,Dean laughed loudly as he parked. As you all got out Crowley and Castiel suddenly appeared. 

"Ello love. Boys, feathers and feathers brothers. Can we join?" 

"Sure why not." Dean said sarcastically, but Crowley took it as a yes. You and the boys entered the bowling ally/arcade. 

You all but your names up.   
Dean   
Sam   
Cutie   
Demon   
Cas  
Balty   
Gabe 

"Yours fits." Sam noted as the two of you passed so you could bowl. You managed to nock them all out first try. The boys cheered bringing attention to your group. 

You blushed at them. 

"You go baby!" Dean shouted, he picked you up and twirled you around. 

A couple around you swooned. You blushed and Dean smirked at you the other boys glared at Dean. 

The game continued until the final score came up.

Dean- 100  
Sam- 93  
Cutie- 105  
Demon- 50   
Cas- 62  
Balty- 93  
Gabe- 69 

"How in the....I can make millions of deals. Be the boss of demons but I can't even get a better score then feathers." 

"All in the game". You said with a smile as you took a sip of the soda Dean had bought. 

"Easy for you to say. You won darling." 

"Yes I did." You said happily. "What do I get for winning?" 

"Depends on who's taking you home". Crowley said.

"Oh no no no no". Sam began standing up and wrapping his arms around you. 

"Oh moose so protective." Crowley said with a grin. You looked up at with a blush. He held you to him. "You aren't going to let me take her at all". 

"Sorry no." Sam said. 

You grinned at him. "Maybe we can do this again sometime." You said. The others agreed and you walked out the the car.

Dean and Sam in the front, you in the back. You closed your eyes trying to sleep. 

Sam thought you were asleep so did Dean.

"Maybe she'd let us share her." Dean said. 

"She might. She's just worth so much. She brings a lot to us, our team and our life. I couldn't think of life without her, after Jess died I thought i wouldn't feel this way about anyone ever again but..I do." 

"We will have to ask her." 

"If we go bowling again sometime." You said making both boys jump. "Then yes, the two of you can share me". 

"Hell yes!" Dean shouted happily. Sam grinned.

"This will be fun baby. The Winchesters and (Y/N) the best hunters and couple ever." 

You giggled at them. "I like that idea." You said with a smirk. "So what's my prize for winning?" 

"We can do what Crowley had implied..." Dean said red in the face. 

"If..if you want to." Sam added. 

"If we are going to be a couple then of course." You stated. "And I only how you boys are around me, we've been together for over three years. You've both seen me at my worst, and naked at least once. It's not that big of a deal honestly. You both act like you're committing a crime every time someone mentions this." 

"We don't want to freak you out." 

"I've seen Sam on demon blood, I've seen Dean angrier than hell. It's pretty much set in stone." 

"Alright baby." Dean said with a grin as he pulled into the motels parking lot. Sam carried you into the room with a smirk. He kissed your forehead.

As Sam carried you in he dropped you on the large bed the three of you had been sharing, the three of you didn't want to pay for more beds so you shared. 

It had taken the boys a while to ask you to do that but you loved being in the middle of the boys. 

And now you'd really get to do what you wanted. You hadn't been able to decide between the handsome Winchesters and now you didn't have to. 

You looked up with your pretty (e/c) eyes and smirked seeing both boys looking at you like hungry animals. 

"Well are you going to play? Or am I going to do all the work?" You ask with a smirk as you tilt your head slightly. 

"Damn I love her." Dean mutters as he and Sam both pull their shirts off in one quick movement. You giggle and groan seeing both of them like this. Yes you see it often but whenever you get to see them it's better than heaven. 

"I love her too." Sam said, they both quickly dropped their pants leaning themselves in their boxers. Dean realized he was wearing his Star-Wars ones and blushed. "And you call me a nerd." Sam added. 

"I think it's cute. But they won't be on long." You say back making both boys shiver. You grin as Dean stands you up on the bed. He pulls away your top while Sam removes your pants. Both boys work at your tank-top.

"Oh my.." Sam mutters seeing your panties and bra. Lace panties that show off your skin, a deep purple bra that had a small bow in between them. 

"Oh baby look at you." Dean said with a smirk. Sam removed the bra and Dean the panties. "Oh baby." 

You purr as the boys began to squeeze your breasts and thighs. "Dean!" You say as he quickly slips his fingers inside you. Sam grumbled slightly as he kissed you muffling your moans. 

Dean smirked moving his fingers in and out. Sam pulled away for a moment. "This isn't fair, take yours off too." You moan. The boys complied removing their last article of clothing. 

Sam and Deans hard on was finally free and you melted. "Fuck me.." you say breathlessly, you didn't mean to be heard but they heard it. Sam took the top slipping his hard cock inside you. 

Dean slipping himself under you. Both boys thrusted in a rhythm making you moan with them. Dean suck on your neck lovingly while Sam kissed you gripping your hips tight. 

Dean pulled away and sat watching the two of you. He hadn't thought this would be as fun to watch but it was. He was very turned on. You were moaning and groaning at them.

Your hand held Deans cock pumping for him. He moaned loudly. "Damn it (y/n) you're going to make me cum." 

"Then do it." You manage out with heavy breaths. Sam pounded quicker, his balls slamming against you, his tip was practically in your womb. "Sammy I'm going to cum." 

"Not yet baby, wait for me." He said kissing your lips. He sped up. 

"Please! Ple..ase..." you cried as he got faster. 

"Okay go on". He said, the two of you came together. His seed filled you with a warm flow. "Oh fuck baby girl you have got to be a goddess. You're perfect." Sam moaned as he kissed you again. 

"Sam I want in." Dean butted in. Sam huffed and pulled out, a pool of cum dripped out. Dean pushed in quickly leaving you a mess of moans and breathing. Dean didn't waist his time going slow he was fast trying to make you hit another climax. 

Sam pumped himself for a moment until you took over for him. He moaned as he laid back against the backboard. Dean thrusts became uneven. Some where long others were fast and hard. He came filling you with more Winchester seed. 

"Dean I..I need to.." you couldn't think. 

"Go on my love. Go on." He said as he pressed against your spot. You couldn't hold it in. You did as he instructed. Dean pulled out as well, the coldness it left made you whine. 

Sam and Dean smirked. "We love you." They said together 

"I love you both too." You moan. 

Sam picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. Dean fallowed behind. 

The shower was turned on and the three of you stepped in. Your legs were slightly weak but you managed. They held you up to help and cleaned your body off. 

"Your so beautiful." Dean said. 

"You really are (y/n)." Sammy moaned out as he cleaned your breasts. You moaned and blushed loving the attention. 

Dean and Sam kissed up and down your body. You giggled as Sammy played with your breasts. You moaned as Dean played with your folds.

"Our huntress princess." Sam muttered. Dean mhmed at the comment in agreement. All three of you cleaned off, then Dean removed the covers.

You all laid in bed together. Sam and Dean in their boxers you your panties and a tank-top. 

This life was going to be great. 

Sam and Dean both held you close kissing you as you all fell asleep. 

-/-  
2 months later 

For the entire three months you had been with the Winchesters the boys gave you the world. 

They loved you in anyway they could. They cared for you when your monthly hell came and they made sure to let you have freedom. They still let you hunt even though the worry of losing you became worse.

They are the best boyfriends a girl could ask for.


End file.
